


RYAN AND MATT FROM SUPERMEGA??

by HIPPIN_DIPPIN



Category: supermega
Genre: (I hope Matt and Ryan don’t see this cause I’ll legit die), M/M, Ryan Magee x Matt Watson, SuperMega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HIPPIN_DIPPIN/pseuds/HIPPIN_DIPPIN
Summary: I think it was episode 30-32 of the original animal crossing series but basically Ryan calls Matt daddy several times and that’s where I got this idea of Matt lowkey having a daddy kink and Ryan basically makes fun of him for it and even using it to make make Matt hot and bothered.
Relationships: Ryan Magee/Matt Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	RYAN AND MATT FROM SUPERMEGA??

**Author's Note:**

> ANYWAYS HOPE YALL LIKE (also these two legit joke about having sex with eachother or liking eachother at this point I’m questioning if they’re actually together or doing something like BRUHH)

“Daddy~” 

Matt looked slowly from the screen in front of him and gave Ryan a look of disgust.

“Dude.”

“Pffff-wHat?” Ryan looked at him a big smirk on his face. 

“Don’t call me that.”

“Why?” Still having that big grin on his face.

“I-Idon’tknowdude!” Matt said quickly turning his face back to the game. He had a light blush dusting his face. 

-later after their recording session-

“Matt.”

“What?” Matt looked up from where he was sitting on the couch. Currently scrolling through Twitter.

“Do you got a daddy kink?”

Matt gave him the same look he gave during their session.

“Wha-what dude. Why are you asking this?” He said frantically 

“Pff...i don’t know..maybe your reaction to me calling you daddy, repeatedly.” He raised his eyebrow at Matt.

“I don’t!” 

He reply’s disbelief in his tone “Okay! Okay Matt. Whatever you say.” Ryan shakes his head and walks out the recording room.

Leaving Matt to sit by himself, his face a dark shade of red.

-A few days go by and nothing is mentioned of the incident during this episode or what happened after.-

Their currently snacking on some McDonald’s for lunch. 

They were both chatting about their next session, how they were doing and just the day.

Until Ryan says to Matt  
“Yo daddy pass me one of your frys”

Matt was about to take a bite of his cheese burger but stopped.

“Come on dude. We literally went over this a few days ago!” Matt sputters out.

“Oh my GOSH, I’m joking Matt.” He chuckles looking at Matt’s bright pink face.

“Ugh-You know what your not getting any of my fries now.”

“Dude that’s harsh as fucck...” He gives his best DreamWorks smirk (PFFF OKAY OKAY JUST IMAGINE PLEASE, okay back to the fic)

“BAHSGSGSH BRO WHat are you-your your face!”  
Matt bust out laughing, forgetting the previous discussion.

“I knew you’d like that smirk..DADDY” 

“I FUCKING KNEW IT!” Matt laughs out. 

“I knew you’d add daddy in their somewhere, damnit Ryan..” he pinches the bridges of his nose.

“I know you like it.” Ryan smiles smugly at Matt.

“I literally don’t.” Matt deadpans

“Than why you all nervous than Matthew.”

(Damn bro shawty just use his full name 🤭)

“CAUSE- Your saying shit like that dude!” 

“So your saying it affects you in some way?”

“NO-UGH damn it Ryan.”

“If your so angry you should punish me da-“

“IM LEAVING-“ 

“Matt! Matt come back, I’m sorry” he lets out a few chuckles

Matt leaves to the recording room and sits down with a sigh.

His breathing is a bit to fast and he can feel a warmth in his cheeks.

“Fuck..” he looks at the door, he’s waiting for Ryan to inevitably enter the room.

“Matt lookin a little hot and bothered over there.” Ryan jokes

The funny thing is Matt IS feeling hot and bothered. 

“Oh shut up..” he groans out, he averts his gaze from Ryan’s eyes.

“you sure you ain’t hot and bothered dude? I can tell you are by the way your averting them beautiful blues from the old Magee beauties.” He says matter of factly.

Ryan crouches down in front of Matt and his face to look at him.

“Damn bro your pupils are huge.”

Matt’s breath hitches at the closeness of Ryan’s face.

Matt makes an angry face at Ryan, his face glowing a dark shade of pink.

(This is where the sex moments start so GET OUT of here if you ain’t wearing socks!)

Matt feels his cock twitch a bit. He hasn’t got this much skin contact in a while.

“Hnng-“ Matt groans a bit

“WOAH” Ryan’s eyes go wide at Matt’s noise.

“You good Watson?”  
He smiles at Matt

“I-“ Matt gaze goes back to Ryan’s eyes.

“I mean.. you good daddy?” A mischievous glint in his eyes.

“You killed the mood dude!” 

“The mood?” Ryan says suprised

“I-I MEAN.” Matt says quickly, pulling his face out of Ryan’s grasp.

“LETS let’s just start recording.”

Ryan looks at Matt understanding fully that Matt was actually into him holding him like that.

“Dude you sure?”

“YES.”

-the session goes fine but both are a bit nervous throughout the whole recording-

“Matt?” 

“What Ryan.”

“Look dude..I’m sorry about the daddy thing.”

“it’s fine..” Matt looks at Ryan with a smirk.

“You sure?”

“Yeah! cause I actually have a daddy kink.” He waits a moment “JUST KIDDING! GOTCH YA!”

“That sounded genuine Matt.” Ryan look at him with disbelief 

“No dude I’m serious I don’t.”

“Well let’s test that theory out than Watson.”

Ryan gets in between Matt’s legs and looks up at him.

“Ryan?” Matt says curiously 

“I’m gonna suck your cock dude.”

“OH” 

“You cool with that? Cause if your not I won’t”

Ryan is about to get up, before Matt pushes him back to where he was sitting.

“No-no I want you too.”  
Matt is the one to give a smirk this time.

Ryan just nods at matt and slowly zips opens Matt’s pants.

“nice cock dude“ Ryan feels Matt’s bulge 

“Dude really?”

“Can’t have the magee with out the memes bro”  
He says with a laugh.

“Your lucky your cute Ryan.” Matt sighs

“Mhm, I sure am daddy~”

Matt’s eyes wide and he feels his dick twitch.

“Oh I was right.”

“Come one dude your taking long”  
He bumps his leg into Ryan’s shoulder a couple times to hurry him up.

“Chill out DUDE.”  
He takes Matt’s cock out of his boxers and holds it in his hands.

“Damn Matt...” he mutters out.

He pumps Matt’s cock a couple times.

Matt’s legs twitch against his shoulders.

“Woah careful there daddy.”

Matt lets out a large breath.

“Ryan come on.”  
He says quickly.

Ryan finally takes Matt’s cock into his mouth, going as deep as he could.

“Fuck...” Matt lets out a moan

Ryan quickens his pace at hearing this, Matt moving around a bit at all the pleasure of Ryan’s hot mouth.

“Hnng Ryan-“

He thrusts his hips into Ryan’s mouth and Ryan holds Matt’s waist down with his free hand. His other hand stroking the part of Matt’s cock that he can’t reach. 

Ryan sucks his tip long and hard, making sure to look up at Matt whilst doing so.

Matt’s now a moaning mess, grasping at the couches pillows beside him, and than gripping Ryan’s hair. 

“Hah~ Hnn Ryan-“

Ryan takes him all the way back down almost to the balls.

Ryan can feel Matt tense up a bit, he knows that Matt’s gonna cum but he wants to have a little fun.

He stops sucking on Matt’s hard cock and places the hand that was holding his hair and wrapping his hand around it.

“Ryan??..” Matt looks down at Ryan disappointment in his voice and on his face.

“Hold on.”  
Ryan sits back a bit and holds out his hands in front of where his mouth is.

“Stroke your cock for me daddy.” Ryan smiles up at Matt.

“Huh?” 

“You heard me.”

“I-I.. Ryan.”

Ryan puts out his tounge showing it to Matt. His mouth open wide.

“Come one cum all over my face do it.”

Matt looks down at Ryan open mouth and just starts stroking himself as fast as he can. 

“OHH fuck oh fucccck Ryan-“

“Come one cum in my hot, wet mouth.” Ryan opens his mouth wide waiting for Matt to cum on him.

“HNNNGGG-OHH FUCKk!” He lets out a long moan and cums all over Ryan’s face.

Matt’s panting hard, Ryan gets up off of his knees and sits beside Matt. Grabbing a tissue from a box on the floor, wiping Matt’s cum off his face.

“Damn dude, you are a kinky bitch.” He lets out a chuckle. 

“Ryan, your fucking amazing at that.” Matt smiles at Ryan.

“You catching feelings Matthew?” Ryan raises an eyebrow at him.

“Dude you know it.” He slaps Ryan’s shoulder a little.

“Hey Matt dont forget me.” He points to the bulge that’s pressing against his shorts.

“Oh! Hell yea dude.” Matt has that iconic Matt smirk on his face.

-the end-

(Lowkey I’m proud of this, I did pretty okay at writing this shit. Also wrote this at like 4:00 am so if it’s badly written that may be a reason 😂)


End file.
